Not so Long
by Gwenivere River
Summary: Three years after GUILT's defeat Derek and Angie have a seemingly normal life. Then suddenly things change dramatically and Derek is sent to Costigar again. But this time he has to leave all his loved ones behind. T to be safe, blood in later chapters.
1. Saying Goodbye

**This story is making me cry and I haven't even finished it just yet! It seems as though I might cry all the way through it! Here it goes, please enjoy oh and one more things; I don't own Trauma Center. But if I did there would be more romance.**

**-Gwen**

**

* * *

**

"It's a girl!" The doctor called while wrapping her in a blanket and showing her face to her new parents.

Derek and Angela Stiles broke out into wild and joyous laughter at the news. They were officially parents to a beautiful baby girl, the one that they had anticipated for nine long months. Their little girl who would now be theirs to love and cherish, the little girl that Derek would constantly spoil as he promised before she was born.

Derek leaned down and kissed Angie's forehead, which was covered in perspiration from labor and a long night of work. The young surgeon watched as his new daughter was laid in his wife's capable arms now being held for the first time.

"Look at her, Derek, isn't she beautiful?" Angie asked as tears ran down her cheeks, she had never been so joyful, not since her wedding day.

Derek nodded and ran his hand over the thick blond puff of hair on his little girls head. He never thought he'd see the day when he'd be married to the most beautiful woman ever and he really never pictured the day that he'd be looking down at the face of his very own little girl, a precious gift that he would cherish always. Slowly he sat down next to Angie and put his arm around her shoulder still keeping his eyes on the precious bundle that graced Angie's arms.

"Rebecca Lillian Stiles."

Derek looked at Angie after the name had left her mouth.

"That sounds excellent, it really suits her, doesn't it?" He asked just as Angie laid the baby in his arms. He was shocked that he was getting to hold her right now. He didn't think he'd be allowed to hold her for a few days yet.

Angie giggled and sat up straight, "Derek, even though I was in all that pain today I must say that it's the best day I've ever had." She kissed him and then laid back down, falling asleep and leaving Derek to take care of the baby on his own for that moment anyway.

"Hey, Becca…welcome to the world." Derek said as he let her take his finger.

* * *

-_**Two Weeks Later**_**-**

**

* * *

**

Derek laughed cheerfully as he laid on the couch with Rebecca laying on his chest. She was such a bundle of joy and even smiled when he did her eyes sparkled and reflected others feelings…just like Angie's did.

The surgeon glanced towards his wife who was currently sitting on the recliner folding baby clothes and doing laundry.

"I think she looks more like you than me, Ang." Derek mused as he sat up, holding Rebecca close so she wouldn't slip away from him when he was maneuvering himself.

Angie nodded, "Yeah, she does sort of resemble me more than you…but I think she has your smile."

Derek chuckled, "Really?" He pulled her away from him just a little and looked directly into her face, studying it briefly.

"Maybe so."

Suddenly the phone rang and the two were forced to argue about who should pick it up. Finally Derek did, handing his precious daughter over to Angie before dashing into the kitchen and lifting the phone off the cradle.

"Hello, Stiles residence, this is Derek speaking."

"_Hey Derek. This is Sidney."_

"Hey, how could I not recognize that voice. What's up?" He asked, tracing his finger slowly across the countertop while listening to Sidney go on about something very important.

"_I'm sorry, I know you and Angie just had a baby and all but I need to get you down here and now, it's very important."_

Derek sighed nervously, still fingering the counter as he tried to contemplate this. The tone in his boss's voice sounded so shaken and nervous.

"Sure, I'll be down there as soon as I can."

About an hour later Derek was at Caduceus, uniform and all. He walked down the long pale green colored corridor and knocked on the door to Sidney Kasal's office. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so anxious, he'd been in scary situations before and had never really felt that scared.

"Come in!"

Derek reached out hesitantly and opened the door to the office, stepping inside with long strides.

"Ah, Derek. Glad you could make it."

"It wasn't easy, Angie is really on her toes with the new baby and all…she's two weeks old but can be quite a handful." Derek chuckled, trying to keep the conversation light and hide the irritation in his voice.

Sidney chuckled, "That's quite understandable. But lets be serious right now, Derek. I have some bad news, and a little more bad news…"

Derek gulped, his heart suddenly started to beat faster and faster as if he was about to hear something he really didn't want to hear.

"You remember Costigar?" Sidney did feel stupid for asking such a question, he knew for a fact that Derek remembered.

Derek frowned, "Yes, why?"

"Well apparently war is breaking out over there and it's a doozey. Unfortunately there aren't enough doctors to aid the wounded- so we got a call today asking if we'd be able to send over some doctors."

Derek nodded slowly as he took in what he was hearing. All he hoped was that Adel was okay. He hadn't seen his friend in a few years.

"But this brings me to some more bad news." Sidney breathed, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

"I told them about each of the doctors here, the experience and such…and out of all they drafted you."

Derek jumped up suddenly. "WHAT?!? I can't go to Costigar right now! Why didn't I get any say in this?!"

Sidney sighed, "I'm sorry, Derek. I truly am."

He was frustrated, angry, and even worse he felt angry enough to just tear into Sidney like there was no tomorrow. But he could see it in Sidney's eyes, it wasn't his fault this happened. Anyone could have gotten picked.

"Fine. When do I leave?"

"They are giving you two weeks to be ready. Welcome to military life, Derek."

---

"THEY ARE WHAT?!?" Angie screamed when Derek told her, he hadn't expected her to have a panic attack, but she was used to going anywhere and everywhere with him now; with a new baby, she wouldn't be able to anymore.

"I'm sorry, Angie…I have no choice, I have to go." He was starting to cry and it wasn't often that he ever cried. The two embraced each other and cried together, feeling at a loss for anything but tears. Derek felt like he was losing everything even though it would still be there waiting for him to come back. He wasn't quite sure why going back to Costigar scared him so much. The fact of the matter was that he was fearing something that he usually would never fear. Death.

For the rest of the evening, Derek and Angie sat down in the living room watching TV and taking turns feeding Rebecca. They watched movies and just spent some quality time together instead of arguing or crying over the fact that Derek would be leaving for who knows how long.

"Will you write to me, Derek?" Angie asked suddenly, her eyes still rimmed with tears from earlier, she seemed very downhearted.

Derek nodded, "Of course I will, I'll do anything for you Angie. And make sure to take good care of our little one, okay?" He held out his arms for Rebecca and Angie promptly placed the infant in them.

"Daddy is going to miss you so much, Becca…" He kissed her forehead and held her close, "I'm going to miss both my girls."

---

Two weeks later Derek was being driven to the airport by Angie, who was distraught and trying her hardest to keep her eyes on the road. It was a rainy day and both felt just like the sky looked. Dark, gloomy and completely lost.

"D-Derek…" Angie whispered as she found a parking place at the airport. She looked right at him and smiled.

"I want you to know that I love you…and no matter what happens, I always will."

Derek smiled, reaching over and taking her hand. He was in complete uniform, looking ready for anything even if he was just a doctor.

"I feel the same way, Angie…I'll miss you."

The two slipped out of the car and Angie went to the backseat to get Rebecca out, holding her close when she did. Then they walked inside to see all of the Caduceus staff there, ready to say their goodbyes to Derek. He was very surprised to see all his friends standing there. Tyler was the first to walk up and shake Derek's hand.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Derek…we all hope that you come back home safe." He said, still shaking his hand.

One by one all of them came over and said some very encouraging words to Derek, Cybil gave him some kind advice and even Victor shook his hand and wished him luck. The whole thing was very tear jerking and the more they spoke the more he didn't want to leave. Then he looked back, seeing Angie there holding their daughter, letting tears run down her fair skinned cheeks.

"Angie…" Derek walked over to her and wrapped her and their baby in a hug, gently resting his head on Angie's shoulder.

"I'll be back before you know it, it's only for a little while." He promised, then held Rebecca one last time.

"Don't grow up while I'm not looking and be a good girl for mommy…" He gave her a little kiss and then looked up when he saw Angie holding something out to him. He traded with her, giving her the baby and taking the envelope. Inside was a color picture, their first family portrait with Rebecca.

"Keep that safe Derek, don't forget us." Angie's chin quivered as new tears came, feeling very flustered.

Derek nodded and kissed her full on the mouth it was his promise that he would keep every word he said.

"It's only for a little while." Then he saw the plane was boarding and ran to catch up waving as he ran off. It wasn't long before their favorite surgeon was out of sight and soon to be out of the country.

* * *

**I know it was cut short kinda fast but part two won't jump as much and it'll be a lot better, promise!!!**

**-Gwen**


	2. Circumstances

**Wow, here come chapter 2!! I planned it out today so yeah. =) Enjoy!**

**-Gwen**

**

* * *

**

_Derek Stiles slowly walked into the pastel pink colored room where the crying was coming from. It was about two AM in the morning and he would have preferred to be asleep but when his daughter was crying for him who was he to deprive her of attention?_

"_Becca…shh…daddy is here now." He reached down and lifted the squalling infant out of the crib and brought her to rest and his strong capable arms. When she continued to cry he went to the kitchen and started to heat her up a bottle. _

"_It's okay, foods coming." Derek held her in one arm as he continued to heat up milk for her. As he did this he could feel tears running down his cheeks for he'd be gone the next day. When the milk was heated up he took the bottle and Becca to the living room, going to rest on the couch where he'd feed her and calm her down as to not deprive Angie from precious sleep. _

_The two sat there for a long while, Becca keeping her sweet little eyes closed and Derek holding the bottle for her. Even as he could see her little hands pressed against the bottle as if she was holding it herself. A smile came across his face as he admired her, his little girl, his princess._

"_You know how much I love you, right? Daddy would never leave you on purpose." Derek confided. Noticing that the bottle was empty, he took it from her and placed it on the table next to him. After doing that, Derek began to maneuver himself on the couch and laid down on it, placing Becca gently on his chest while rubbing her back soothingly. She seemed to have fallen asleep on top of him but he didn't mind. So while she slept he decided to take a few minutes and talk to her._

"_I know you are young and it's very hard for you to keep things in mind…but I don't want you to forget me if I'm gone long. And I want you to know that I love you so much, Becca. I'm sorry…this may be the last time I hold you for a long time." Derek's eyes closed as he tried his hardest to make a memory, something he could cherish forever in case he missed anything._

"_And…I hope this doesn't happen but I don't want to miss your first words, or miss watching you take your first steps. I don't want to miss your kindergarten graduation or listen to you giggle. I don't want to miss coming to your tea parties after a long day at work." Derek choked on the words and sat up, holding her close to his face and giving her a kiss._

"_I love you, Becca."_

_---_

Derek's body was jolted to the side where his head smacked against the edge of the poles that held up the canvas on the army jeep. With a short groan he looked at the other men in uniform and remembered where he was. He wasn't home that's for sure, it was very hot and sand was all around him.

"_Welcome back to Africa, Dr. Stiles." _

Then he remembered, he was in Africa as a real military doctor. Fighting to keep his eyes open, the surgeon sat up straight and rubbed the spot where he'd bumped his head. He felt so drowsy and out of shape for some reason. Of course last time he came here he had Angie to keep him on his toes. Silently he pulled the picture Angie had given him before he left out of his shirt pocket, studying the figures.

"My girls…" He muttered, tracing the image with his index finger. His heart ached just thinking about the fact that he'd left them there alone. He knew it wasn't his fault but he wanted to go home, to be with his family. He put the picture away before he could start crying and looked around the area he was at. He couldn't recognize anything so he assumed he was either still a ways away from Costigar or things were just different because of the war. Derek shakily brought his hands to his face as he began to feel lightheaded. As much as he wanted to help his friends here in Costigar…he wanted so much more to be at home with his wife and baby.

Suddenly he felt the jeep stop and looked out the window to see the all familiar camp where he'd been last time he was there. The place was busy and bustling with energy. Mostly troops were walking around the area from what he could see. With slight hesitation, Derek stepped out of the jeep and looked around for the medical tent where he'd be working with several doctors…including Adel Tulba, who he hadn't seen since GUILT's eradication.

"Dr. Stiles!"

Derek knew he recognized that voice from somewhere. He looked around the area some more until he saw him.

_Adel!_

Derek ran over to him and laughed with excitement.

"Adel! It's been years how are-" He stopped when he noticed something totally different about his old friend. That was when he saw it, the pinned up sleeve and only one limb graced the upper part of his body.

"Heck…Adel what-"

Adel sighed with disdain and put one arm around Derek's shoulder as he led him to the medical tent.

"I'll explain later. First you must be welcomed. Things are pretty quiet now but our men are going on a mission tomorrow and we need to be prepared. They sent me out to meet your jeep. I'm glad you could make it."

Derek nodded and tired to keep his eyes off of the pinned up sleeve where Adel's arm should have been. He gulped nervously, things had changed so much since he'd last seen his old friend and colleague.

"I know it was short notice and they wanted me to apologize on their behalf." Adel continued while walking into the tent marked with a red cross on it. There were a few men there in the process of being treated and Derek figured he'd be helping out later with a few of those patients, right now he was listening to Adel go on and on about the events that had triggered this war and such.

"A-Adel…how about we reminisce a little shall we? We can get to business after I rest, it has been a very long trip." Derek interrupted.

"Oh, why of course, Dr. Stiles!" Adel put a smile on his face and walked Derek to one of the tents they were staying in.

"You can put your luggage over there in that corner, sit for a while. You must be exhausted." The younger surgeon commanded calmly as he went to help Derek out with the bags.

"No, I have it." Derek tossed a heavy weighted bag in the corner and then plopped down on a cot where he took a long breath and relaxed his sore muscles. Looking around the dark dank tent he noticed Adel rubbing his stub of a limb, looking slightly pained.

"Adel, are you okay?" Derek asked, watching as his friend's expression went from pained to alarmed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I should do some explaining."

Derek only nodded, he didn't want to push Adel into telling anything if it really bothered him, but he could already see that his friend was going to tell him the story.

"We were going out to help some wounded soldiers one day and our car hit a mine field, much like the one that Sylvia and her group hit. When it happened the whole thing burst and I was burnt third degree on one side, and my whole arm was taken in the explosion. I'm not a surgeon anymore, just a diagnostic doctor that tells people what is wrong with them then sends them to the surgeons if they need it."

Derek sighed sadly, "I'm so sorry, Adel…that's horrible."

"Don't feel bad, accidents happen and sometimes they are beyond our control. We want to fix things but then…there is nothing to be done about it in the end." Adel stated in a strong voice then continued, "Derek…how is life back in America."

The older surgeon laughed and pulled out the picture of his family.

"Here, this is how things are in America."

Adel took the picture and smiled warmly as he figured out what he saw.

"Oh man, Derek! You didn't tell me you and Angie were expecting! What's her name, how old is she?"

Derek smiled, "Her name is Rebecca Lillian Stiles, she is only four weeks old." He said with a smile, reaching over for the picture that Adel immediately handed to him.

"Four weeks old, she is very tiny." Adel laughed and stood up with hesitation, he could hear a ruckus going on outside.

"We better go check it out…welcome back, Dr. Stiles."

---

Three nights of pure torture, three nights of endlessly bandaging, suturing, hearing the words 'stop the bleeding' over and over again seemed to be ringing through Derek's mind. He was exhausted and laying in bed all night hoping there would be some silence, but like any doctor would expect there was always a siren or some shouting. He looked over to see Adel sleeping contently on his cot as if he was used to it. Of course he probably was considering he lived there in the middle of nowhere…saving lives. Derek slipped on his glasses and pulled his precious picture out of his pocket looking at the figures with pain in his eyes. About that same second he had an idea and it brought a weary smile to his face. In the midst of all the ruckus and work Derek had managed to snag a picture of he and Adel together on base. He pulled that picture out of his pocket and turned on a lantern to start writing a letter to his beloved; Angie.

_Dear Angie,_

_I'm pleased to say that I had a safe journey to Africa and things are going well. I am very tired because in the past three days we've been very busy patching up wounded soldiers. I hope you and Rebecca are doing okay. I am worried that me being gone might be stressing you out, Dear. I met with Adel on the first day because he came to get me at the jeep. I am enclosing a picture of us together in this letter to you. He was very excited to hear that we became parents and told me that he'd love to visit America one day and say hello to the two of you in person. I'm sorry if I am jumping so many topics, Angie. I am exhausted and can't keep my mind focused on one thing for long and it's very late here. I decided to write since it is silent right now and I can't sleep anyway. Give Becca my love and tell everyone I said hello at Caduceus and that I miss them all. And just to bug Victor tell him I miss him too._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Derek._

Derek sat down the pen and read over the letter as best he could. He would send it out in the morning before beginning his duties if possible. Shyly and very quietly he wrapped the letter and the picture together and stuffed them both gently into his backpack.

It seemed like Derek had just fallen asleep when he heard a loud siren blaring through the night. Adel jumped up from his sleep and looked over at Derek with wild eyes.

"Dr. Stiles, we need to go check this out!" He called, then ran out of the tent before Derek could even get on his feet. The two ran outside to see men with guns and weapons coming towards them at great speed.

"We're being ambushed!" A voice shouted loudly, then other began to shout and run and some started to fight against the oncoming fleets.

Derek felt like he couldn't even move, that was until Adel pulled him out of the way and they started to run.

"We need to gather medical equipment and a jeep and move the medical tent elsewhere and quickly!"

The older surgeon obeyed and followed Adel to the medical tent where they and other doctors began to gather up supplies almost at the speed of light. A few others gathered patients and put them into the medical jeep and the supplies into another.

Suddenly there was a bang and the next thing Derek knew he felt a throbbing pain pulse through his shoulder. For then he ignored it and hurried to continue helping Adel and the others pack up.

"Move! Hurry!!" One of the older doctors called, rushing Derek and Adel into one of the jeeps and hurrying off to another. In all that rush and adrenalin Derek hadn't noticed his white coat turning red, all he knew was that he was tired and feeling numb from the excitement of being ambushed, the worry of being killed and even worse racing against time. Once everything was calm he rested his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes bringing his hand to his shoulder which he just noticed seemed to be in searing pain.

When his hand touched his shoulder he wised and noticed that it was cold and sticky. After putting his hand in view so he could see it he saw that it was covered in blood.

"They got me…" Derek breathed.

Adel glanced over and frowned, "Okay, just don't panic okay?"

The older surgeon nodded and started to feel lightheaded a little, he hadn't felt that way until he noticed blood covering his shirt. Then he began to feel dizzy from blood loss.

"Dr. Stiles, stay with me okay? Just don't fall asleep!"

Derek tried to do as he was told but against his will his eyes fell shut and his body gave way to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! I'll have more in the next couple days. No I'm not putting Derek in a coma or killing him off so…CHILL!**

**-Gwen**


	3. Touch

**Here we go with part three. I have been very slow because of some things that have been going on. I just want to say that…well…my inspiration levels dropped recently when I broke up with my boyfriend. Yes, it's true. No worries, we are on the same page and are currently best friends. Anyway, here is the story!**

**-Gwen**

**

* * *

**

_With the night aging and the room lit just perfectly, Derek Stiles stepped out of the kitchen and placed a bottle of sparkling grape on the table directly in the center between two candles and a plate on each side. The moon light was the perfect touch for such a lovely evening and his dining room lights were also dimmed to give the night a smooth and soothing touch. Angie had yet to arrive home from shopping and he really wanted to do something special for this special occasion. Just earlier that day Derek had heard the most wonderful sound he ever thought he would hear; his own child's heart beat. He was overcome with joy and pride at the thought that he could ever be a parent. And to celebrate he was making a perfectly romantic evening for he and his beloved Angie. Derek swept across the room, dropping two glasses next to her plate and his. Now all he had to do was wait for her to get home and then he'd serve their meal. He had spent hours working on a delectable honey roasted ham with mashed potatoes, gravy and even some green beans on the side. He could already smell it as it was occupying the oven waiting for someone to pull it out and eat it. Derek ran his hand threw his hair and sat down briefly to rest. He'd been running around the house nonstop all day while Angie had a girls day out shopping for baby things with Leslie. So while she'd been gone he cleaned, cooked, cleaned and cooked some more and now that he was done all the adrenaline from earlier was running off and he felt immensely tired. Then he heard it; the clicking of her heels against the front porch and her hand twisting the knob then the door coming open and the most anticipated thing ever…_

"_Derek! I'm home!"_

_Sighing with joy in his heart, Derek stood up from his seat and went to greet her with open arms._

"_Angie!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, "Let me take those bags." _

_Before Angie could even object Derek had already slipped the bags from her dainty fingers and was setting them in the living room. He would go through the stuff with her later as planned._

_He heard her sigh contentedly and move down the small hall leading to the regular house._

"_What is that delicious smell! I'm starving!" Angie cried cheerfully and suddenly being led into the dining room where she beheld the most beautiful dinner scene. Her eyes sparkled at the set as she moved towards the table where Derek pulled out a chair for her._

"_Sit down, dinner will be served momentarily." Derek said with that signature smile of his. _

_Angie wasn't sure what to say all she could think of was how excited Derek seemed and she was absolutely elated about all of this. He never really went this crazy…well not since they had gotten engaged but that was almost two years ago._

_Derek brought out their meal and seated himself across from Angie, looking into her beautiful eyes and getting lost in a daze._

"_Derek?"_

_----_

_"Derek? Come on, wake up!"_

Derek started to open his eyes. They fluttered open and closed again making him wonder what may have happened. As soon as his eyes were fully opened the first person he saw was Adel, looking over him with worry.

"Finally! We thought you'd never wake up! You lost a lot of blood, Doctor."

Derek put his hand to his forehead and sat up, realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What happened? How long have a been out?"

Adel let out a long breath as if to calculate it. "About three days, we were really worried that you would slip on us."

Derek was shocked at the news and with it he remembered being shot. His mind was a bit hazy most likely from blood loss and he didn't feel well either. But he had to remember that it was important to get back on his feet and start working again.

"Where's my shirt?"

Adel stared in complete and utter shock at Derek's question. It was obvious that they wanted the surgeon to get some rest but since Derek was there he was going to do what he was supposed to be doing; saving lives. Adel's eyes scanned the room eventually running across the white colored shirt that Derek had been wearing three days ago. With a nervous smile, Adel held it up with his one hand showing the damage.

The shirt had been completely white, but was now stained from the shoulder down with blood and a small hole where the bullet entered. The shirt was of no use now and it was impossible to fix here in Costigar.

Derek shook his head, "Oh well. I'll find another I just need to get back to work." The surgeon stood up and gripped his shoulder, wincing at the sudden wave of pain that ran through it.

"Dr. Stiles, you are in no condition to do surgery right now. We think the bullet may have hit a bone."

He rolled his eyes and searched the room for any sign of his glasses. But before he could even find them Adel had laid them in his hand.

"If you are going to disobey at least do it right."

Derek laughed, slipped them on and then proceeded to search for a clean shirt. That wouldn't be too hard…at least he hoped.

---

"GET IT TO STOP!" Adel shouted as he was trying to raise the patients vitals.

Yet another mission gone array and more men came back hurt than in one piece. Derek was pressing a large cloth to a mans chest as he tried to get the bleeding to stop. His arms shook with how much pressure he was putting on the wound and he was breaking out into sweat. He had never had much problem with stopping the bleeding before but this was profuse. Derek knew if he was quick enough that he could tug the cloth off and sew up the gash. But most likely the bleeding was internal. Derek wouldn't have time through all the blood to get to the main wound inside.

"Adel it's profuse, I can't get it to stop! He'll bleed to death if we don't try something else!" Derek shouted over the noise of all the ruckus in that particular medical tent. Then something occurred to him.

_How long has it been since I used it?_

With that thought in mind, Derek pressed down again and soon enough the blood stopped coming. When he had the relief of that he went into operation mode and went in to fix the damage using the healing touch to save time. Then he quickly sutured the wound shut when he was done and put a clean bandage on. In the adrenalin of the moment Derek looked over and smiled at Adel before noticing the large pain that now occupied his head.

"Urgh! My head!" Derek cried, he removed his gloves and proceeded to massage his temples knowing for a fact that his lack of using the healing touch had giving him a headache. He hadn't used it in almost three years because the situations weren't bad enough for the need. But now that he was here…it possibly could help him.

Adel walked over with a look of worry in his eyes, "Are you okay Dr. Stiles?"

"Yeah, fine. Bring in the next patient we have a lot of work to do today."

---

Derek laid down on the cot with his head still throbbing from earlier. It was times like these that he really missed Angie, when she'd give him a kiss or something to make the pain go away. His heart was aching at the thought of being away from her. It had been about a month already. He wanted to get home so badly to see his little girl as well, to watch her grow with Angie.

_Why did they have to need me?_

Slowly Derek rolled onto his side still aching from the shooting and running around all day. His legs were so sore as well as his arms from all the surgeries he'd done. He thought for sure that he'd be used to it by now after almost eight years of doing surgery altogether and then there was GUILT. He groaned in disdain feeling all kinds of aches and pains as he tried to get onto his back again and stretch out the tension. It seemed like as soon as he got settled an emergency would take place and Adel would run in and tell Derek about it.

Not even ten minutes later Adel ran in and woke Derek up from his much needed nap.

"What is it, Adel?"

"Some men are trapped out on the edge of Costigar, we're going to go out there and try to help."

Derek got off his cot and put his shirt on and then his glasses. He was ready to go in less then five minutes and the men and a few other doctors and a couple soldiers were off to the scene.

* * *

**Abrupt ending, but I'm more excited about part four! So yeah, something pretty interesting is happening in part four and I didn't want to waste time putting it in here…so sorry! Oh and I promise that the next part will be longer!  
**

**-Gwen **


End file.
